


What to Do

by ChrisBranNorling



Series: Guild Wars 2 Stories [15]
Category: Guild Wars 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Cisgender Character, Gen, Nonbinary Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 09:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10874253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisBranNorling/pseuds/ChrisBranNorling
Summary: A minor, but kind decision.1328 AE





	What to Do

Dusky bones scrape against the stone floor as Rancalagen picks up a femur from his father’s long dead form. Honestly, he can’t say he feels anything as he runs a gloved claw over its surface, none of the emotions he supposes might be normal when faced with a progenitor he never knew.

“What do asura do with their dead?” Drephan’s voice prompts from a few feet away.

Letting the femur clatter back against the ground, Rancalagen turns to them. The leystone helmet is tilted to the side, but Drephan’s continual lack of expression to cue off of makes Rancalagen’s face pinch for a moment. “Cremation, ‘f yer not jelly.”

“Jelly?”

“Lab accidents.”

“Oh.” The ley energy rising up out of Drephan’s form shifts, twisting around for a moment before resuming its upwards motion. “Are you going to have him cremated?”

Now that was a question. Rancalagen looks down at Zrikk’s skull, eye sockets hollow and especially dark in the dim light. If he were the type to be mad at someone he never met, it would be easy to take Zrikk’s bones out of Rata Novus as a not so subtle fuck you to his progenitor, who had spent his life trying to get back to the ruined city. But, Rancalagen supposes that Zrikk’s achievement should be immortalized in some way, even if it takes the form of bones, and in time, just the stain under them.

“’e chose ta rot ‘ere.”

“Of course you’d choose the kindest option, Ran.”

Rancalagen stiffens at the unexpected praise, shuffling away from the pile of bones and offset femur.


End file.
